


The Plot Thickens

by scaper36



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaper36/pseuds/scaper36
Summary: What would happen if Max's father showed up in Nassau?





	The Plot Thickens

Max stood in the center of the tavern, staring at the door, more specifically, at who had just walked through it. She had not seen her father in years, not since the day he sold her to a family who decided to cross an ocean to Nassau, thereby ripping her away from her mother forever.

She studies him as he walks up to her, his hair is still black, but there are streaks of grey all the way through it, his eyes are still sky blue and he seems to have taken care of himself over the years, for he is still very muscular.

"Hello Maxine," her father says as he walks up to her.

"It's Max now," Max replies as she sees Anne walk through the door and head toward them.

Anne and Jack had been at sea for three weeks, and had just that morning sailed into Nassau Harbor. It had been a successful journey. They had returned with 10 barrels of wheat, 5 barrels of salt, rum and most importantly gold. After departing from their ship, Anne headed straight for the tavern eager to see Max. As she entered she saw a man standing with Max, she didn't know who this man was, but Anne could tell he was upsetting her, so she started walking toward them.

Max's father could tell she wasn't listening to him anymore because her eyes were looking past him. He turned around to see what his daughter was looking at, and what he saw truly disgusted him. He saw a redhead in pants, with a long jacket covering the shirt she was wearing, around her waist was strapped a cutlass and two knives, that looked like they were deadly enough to cut a man's arm off, she had a floppy brown hat on top of her head.

"Maxine, Who is this disgusting person"!! Max looked at her father and said in a voice dripping with hate "this is Anne Bonny", Max replied while reaching out for Anne's left hand to hold for support and hopefully to get the point across. "I've already told you my name is MAX"!! Anne had never seen Max so upset before, if this man upsets her that much no way in hell was she leaving her side.

"Anne, this is my father, William. Father, this is The woman I love Anne Bonny." William stared dumbfounded at his daughter trying to process what she had just said. Finally Max said," if you can't treat her with more respect I'll have to ask you to leave."

William looked at his daughter and said,"we'll talk more later" and promptly left the tavern. Anne was getting ready to say something but Max shook her head and said "not here." Max lead Anne up the stairs, across the bridge that connected the tavern to the inn where their room was, once the door to their room was closed, Anne said "fuck was that bout"?

"I'm assuming he wants something, always takes, never gives." Max went to help Anne out of her jacket, while Anne took her hat off. Once the jacket was removed Anne and Max wrapped their arms around each other, forgetting Max's father for the moment. Anne leaned down and softly kissed Max on the lips and said,"I have missed you, let's think bout all of it tomorrow."

The next morning, after Anne had left their room to go and help Jack unload their hold, Max's father showed up in the tavern again, but unlike the previous morning, Max was ready for him. 

"What do you want father?" Max asked as William stepped up to her, "where's your whore Maxine?" He didn't see the slap that came into contact with the side of his face.

"I REPEAT WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!" Max had no time for this, in all this time he still hadn't changed. 

William silently looked at his daughter and said, I would like to help you run Nassau." 

"No", Max replied. 

Just then, Jack and Anne both walked into the tavern. Max saw them and called out " Captain Rackham?" Jack looked with surprise but walked up to Max and said, "yes mam?", while taking off his hat and bowing. 

"Do we have any ships that are leaving port today that could use an extra man"? Anne, who was standing there also knew where this was going, but unfortunately William was clueless.

Jack replied"The Fancy is heading out today and will be at sea for eight months." Max looked at her father and said," yo'll leave on The Fancy and not step off till you reach the New World." 

William looked at his daught and started to say something as Jack grabbed him by the collar and dragged him toward the ship that would be his home for the next eight months. 

Max looked at Anne and said, I won't have the people I love disrespected." 

Anne walked up to her and said, "remind me to never piss you off?"


End file.
